


Aluminium Man

by Kt_fairy



Series: Aluminium Man [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Character, Developing Relationship, Dex is tall ginger and brooding, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, a journey of self realisation kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: If he was looking in on all this he'd call himself an asshole and tell him to just go to Nursey. It was never going to be better than this, and Will had never carried regrets well.





	Aluminium Man

**Author's Note:**

> After writing forty nine thousand fic's for omgcp last year I needed a break (which meant writing more fic's for another fandom wygd) but now I'm Back... and I may have forgotten how to write Nursey *finger guns*.

 

 

 

 It was warm in the badly ventilated dorm room. The air heavy and humid but it did nothing for the dry click in Will’s throat when he swallowed. He shifted, pulling a face as his back stuck to the bed with sweat, pulling another one at the crusty feeling of cum drying on his skin.

 

  Letting his arm flop from covering his eyes, he blinked up at the suspicious stain on his dorm ceiling as he listened to his sink run. Will had planned to be a gentleman and get up to deal with the messy aftermath, but he hadn’t been that put out when Nursey jumped out of bed while he was still waiting for his legs to stop feeling like he’d been running suicides with Bitty.

 

 Will reached out to touch Nursey’s waist when he came to sit on the edge of the bed, wiping a wet face cloth over Will’s stomach and thighs. He caught Will looking at him and smiled, soft and slow, leaning down to kiss him. “Hey.”

 

“I would've done that. Eventually.”

 

“It's chill. I wasn't out for the count like you were,” Nursey teased, grinning when Will poked him in the side.

 

“Rude,” he muttered, admiring the flex of Nursey’s arm as he threw the cloth at Will's laundry basket. He sat for a moment after it flopped over the rim, his profile thrown into sharp relief by the faint glow of the streetlight outside the thin curtains. Will watched his jaw clenching and un-clenching, the slight twitch around his eyes that meant his brain was tumbling over several thoughts at once. “D?”

 

 Nursey blinked, his expression softening when he glanced down at Will. He brushed his thumb over Will’s bottom lip before placing his hands on either side of his head so he could loom over him. “I'm being an idiot and thinking about stuff when I could be looking at you instead.”

 

 Will pulled Nursey down for a kiss, shifting to make room when Nursey curled against him on the slightly too narrow dorm bed. They kissed lazily for a while, Nursey playfully tugging at Will's hair when he ran his fingers through it, smiling against Will's lips when he scratched his fingers through the short hair at the base of Nursey's skull in half-harted payback.

 

 Will trailed the kisses off slowly, resting his hand on the dip at the base of Nursey’s spine as they breathed, gazing at one another. He wasn't sure what Nursey was looking at so intently; his freckles were kinda cute, his eyes were pretty he supposed, and he had a standard, attractive white boy button nose. Will, on the other hand, definitely had the better part of this deal as, from the curve of his ear to the line of his chin, Nursey was near dam perfect. He looked even better flushed and relaxed with a smile in his eyes, his whole body not screaming uncertainty like it had been not ten minuets ago.

 

 Will wanted to ask about that, knew he probably should, but he didn't want to bring up whatever had been bothering Nursey when he looked so peaceful and content. Something which was not all that common an occurrence given the kind of people that they were.

 

 He let himself be rearranged so Nursey could tuck himself against Will's side, pressing his lips to Will's collarbone when he pulled his arm around him. “Your shoulder is super uncomf btw bro,” Nursey murmured as he shifted down the bed to settle his head on Will's chest.

 

“I just wish there was something like this pillow right next to my head you could use,” Will said dryly, smiling when Nursey snorted, tangling their legs together when he tugged the comforter over them.

 

 

 

  The whirring of a phone vibrating shocked Will awake. He flailed in the general direction of the noise to try and shut it up, crashing into Nursey who was already reaching for it.

 

“Careful! I'm 'pose t' be theclumsy one,” Nursey slurred, blinking blearily at the phone to check who was calling it before hanging up. “Bitty,” he grunted, dropping what turned out to be Will’s phone back on the desk. “Should Jack and me be worried?”

 

 Will shoved his face back into his pillow with a huff, curling his arm around Nursey to pull him to lay back down next to him.

 

 He must have gone back to sleep for a while. Will wasn't sure how long for, but he felt more on board with being awake as he slowly became aware of the sound of rain pattering against his window. He let out a squeak as his whole body twisted into a stretch, hands hitting the wall above the headboard and toes poking out from under his blankets.

 

 Will knew he was being watched before he opened his eyes. He let his head roll to the side so he could brushed his nose against the smooth, sleep warm skin of Nursey’s bicep, breathing in the smell of sex and day - old cologne. It wasn't the greatest scent, but as it was Nursey Will didn't mind.

 

 Rough fingers ran over his back and Will sighed in contentment, cracking open an eye to find that Nursey did not look anywhere near as warm and comfortable as Will felt. In fact he looked like he always did when he was trying to get his words in order before he spoke, jaw clenching like it had been last night.

 

 Will pulled back to look at him properly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes so he could give Nursey his full attention as his pale green gaze looked over Will carefully. Nursey took a sharp breath like he was about to speak, but he paused, swallowed, then ran his hand down Will's back as he kissed him gently. “Morning.”

 

“Hi,” Will breathed, looking over Nursey while he waited him out.

 

“Will...do you wanna go get breakfast? My treat.”

 

 He knew full well that was not what Nursey wanted to say. No one looked that worried about asking their boyfriend to breakfast. But Nursey was kissing him again and rolling out of bed, pulling on a pair of Will's sweatpants as he announced he was going to have a shower before letting the door bang shut behind him on his way out of the room.

 

 

                                                                         _/ _____________ \\_

 

“So the Kegster this Friday,” Nursey announced as he fell into step next to Will, throwing an arm over his shoulder and almost smacking a freshman going the other way in the face. “You're cute, Chris will be at Farmer's. Wanna be super romantic and fuck on his floor?”

 

“Dude!” Will protested, blushing when a girl caught his eye and grinned.

 

“I'll put down towels and open a window. He said he didn't mind.”

 

“Jesus. Is that what you two talk about until two am?”

 

“Sure,” Nursey grinned when Will shook his head and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “Just wanted to run the play by you. Make sure it was cool.”

 

“Yeah its cool. I suppose,” Dex muttered, letting himself be pulled to the side of the path by a firm hand on his waist, not knowing whether to expect something stupid or something important. He did not expect Nursey to gently cup his cheek before leaning in to give him a handful of soft kisses.

 

“I'll see you at dinner?”

 

“Yeah. Sure. Yeah. Uhh en- enjoy your...have a good day.”

 

 Nursey pecked him on the lips again, “I will,” and with that he was running off across the grass towards his faculty building because he was always rushing but never late.

 

 Erratic and prone to public displays of affection, that's how Nursey had been since they last spent the night together. Which wasn't all that unusual for him to be honest, especially not, it seemed, when you were dating him. What was unusual, Will thought as he turned to get back on his way to his seminar, was how amped up he was. This Nursey, going at ninety-five miles per hour in every which direction, was from when stress was palpable in the air around Finals. Not in that part of the term where everything was lazy and nothing was all that important.

 

 Will tried not to worry about it for the rest of the day. Team dinner left him feeling vindicated as Nursey was as chill as ever from the moment he sat down, laughing with Holster at Ransom’s preppy style (Will had never seen anything wrong with it but then again he did live in flannel) while keeping his ankle hooked around Will's under the table.

 

 Chris didn't look worried as he gave his input into what Bitty was roping Will in to help bake for the Kegster. Not that Chris gave anything away when he didn't want to, but Will liked to think he knew C well enough to be able to tell if he was keeping something on the down low.

 

 

 Turns out that goalie magic was stronger than Will thought because the next day, while Will was spotting for Tango in the gym, Chris sidled up to him and asked, “Nursey’s been a bit, well, Nursey this week. Huh?”

 

“Kinda. Bit we all have those kinda weeks,” Will shrugged.

 

“When you say he's being more _Nursey_ , do you mean…” Tango started.

 

“Ah, no one’s talking to you Tadpole,” Chris cut him off. “Concentrate on your reps.”

 

 Tango looked up at the both of them and nodded earnestly, face pinching in concentration as he got back to it.

 

“Do you think he's being a bit weird lately?”

 

 Will huffed a laugh, not taking his eyes from Tango. “Nursey? Weird?”

 

“Says you.”

 

“Never said I wasn't.”

 

 Chris bumped their shoulders lightly. “Has he talked to you about it?”

 

“Is this your way of finding out if he's done what you've told him to do?”

 

“Dex…” Chris paused as Tango finished his reps and Will helped him put the bar back. He shot Tango a smile when he nodded towards the locker room and made himself scarce. “It's not that he doesn't trust you or value your opinion...”

 

“I know. It's fine. He can't talk to me about everything, especially if it's to do with me,” he looked over at Chris to try and catch his reaction to that, but he was too good a goalie to give anything away.

 

“Tut tut. No fishing.”

 

“That means it's not to do with me?”

 

“I said no fishing!” Chris laughed, whacking Will on the shoulder.

 

“Don't deny me my income,” he giggled, twisting away when Chris tried to get him in a headlock. They ended up wrestling on the floor, Holster cheering them on until Ransom reminded him they were captains and broke it up.

 

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

 Will was wrist deep in pie dough when Nursey made his entrance into the kitchen. “There's my best boy,” he cooed, coming up behind Will and wrapping his arms around him. “You smell sweet, sugar.”

 

“Urgh. Get away.”

 

“Not until I get something sweet.” Nursey started smacking noisy kisses against the back of Will’s blushing neck to make him squirm, grinning like an idiot in lo...the idiot he always was around Nursey.

 

“Don’t you go pesterin’ Dex for food now,” Bitty scolded as he bustled in from the pantry, barely sparing them both a look as he set about weighing chocolate chips.

 

“Me? No way Bit’s.”

 

“Mmhmm. Jack doin’ that don’t work on me, and you doin' it ain't gonna work neither.”

 

“M’not Jack though,” Nursey pointed out, taking a step back from Will but leaving his hands resting on his hips.

 

“Wish you were,” Will muttered, laughing when Nursey jabbed him in the kidneys.

 

“At least _I_ can fit in most pants I want - no offence Bits. Okay imma go help Holtzy set up, have fun with your diabetes bombs,” Nursey chattered as he made his way from the kitchen. “Byeeee.”

 

 When Will wasn't on Nursey patrol they were rarely attached at the hip during Kegsters, so he didn’t see much of Nursey after that. He caught glimpses of him disappearing up to the reading room with Lardo, or right in the middle of press of dancing bodies, or holding court with a bunch of smitten economics majors Holster knew.

 

 Will ended up being pulled into a game of beer pong against some of Ransom's friends, a girl from the Basketball team and a dude who Will vaguely recognised from one of the fret houses next door. Even though Will had rolled his sleeves up - a sigh he meant business - him and Rans still ended up losing, which definitely had more to do with the amount of drinks Ransom sunk to get his buzz on than their lack of skill at Pong.

 

 Ransom and the guy ended up having a rematch which, Will suspected as he and the Basketball girl leant against the wall watching them, was so they could get even more shwasty.

 

“You wanna dance?” She asked, having to bend her head to speak to him over the blaring music which made Will very conscious of how flushed he was.

 

“It’s not a no, but I have a boyfriend.”

 

“Let’s just say I’m not surprised you’re taken,” she teased gently, voice smooth and deep. “I’m Nessa.”

 

“Dex - Will. My name's Will.”

 

“I’m down to dance if you are.”

 

“Sure,” he shrugged as he let himself be lead into the crowd of people.

 

“I can’t dance all that well,” Nessa yelled over the music, ducking her head again so Will could hear her. 

 

 Will had to grab at her shirt to stop the press of the crowd knocking him into her, rocking onto the balls of his feet so he didn’t have to yell back. “I wear flannel, so neither can I,” Will said, smiling when that made her laugh.

 

“Good thing we’re not the some of the tallest people here.”

 

“Yeah, that’d totally suck.”

 

 All in all, Will thought, they made a good go of dancing together. Nessa was funny and easy company, totally unselfconscious about how she was one of the tallest people in the room and Will liked that about her. They danced for a while, Nessa leaning her arm around his shoulders which he guessed was okay. He’d let Bitty basically use him as something to dance against before, and that had gotten  _waaaay_ more personal than just an arm around his shoulders.

 

 They were four songs in, just about to hit the Bitty curated part of the Kegster playlist, when Will become aware of someone watching him. He looked around over the heads of the crowd and spotted Nursey’s shadowy figure at the wall near the back of the room.

 

“Boyfriend?” Nessa asked, following his gaze.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You Hockey boys get all the luck,” she said with a shake of her head. “I’ll let you go. Thanks for the dance.”

 

“If you can call it that.”

 

“OoohHHOO I see how it is,” she laughed, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek that he returned. “See you round, Will.”

  

 From the way the back of Will's neck was prickling under the weight of Nursey's gaze he could tell he didn't take his eyes off if him once as Will tried to weave through the press of people without getting tub juice spilled on him.

 

“Hey," Nursey said quietly when Will reached him, gently fiddling with the curls at his hairline.

 

“Hey. That was Nessa, one of Ransom's friends. Plays basketball. I told her…”

 

“Don't care,” Nursey murmured, slipping his fingers through Will's belt loops. “Come upstairs.”

 

“...Now?”

 

 Nursey’s eyes flicked over Will's face before he showed him the three lines of the drinks tally on his wrist. “They weren’t even tub juice. Come upstairs.”

 

 Will couldn't put his finger on why, but there was something not quite right. Nursey  _was_ being weirdly intense, but his pupils weren't doing anything strange and he definitely wasn't any more drunk than Will was. Besides he didn't like to second guess Nursey, they'd argued enough in the past about him doing that.

 

“Okay.”

 

 Nursey dragged Will right through the middle of the Kegster, advertising to the whole Haus what they were going to do when they ducked under the warning tape and headed upstairs. The grip Nursey had on his hand was tight, and he shoved Will up against Chris’ door with more force than usual when they slipped into his room.

 

 Jealousy didn't come all that easy to Nursey, but Will would be surprised if that wasn't at least a little bit of possessiveness.

 

 He didn't think too much about it because Nursey was kissing him, and Derek Nurse had the ability to make it very difficult to concentrate on anything else when he was kissing you, his mouth sweet with more than just the taste of weed on his tongue. 

 

 Nursey curled a hand around the back of his neck when Will held onto his hips, thumbs slipping under his shirt to sweep over his stomach. Will tried a pull away a couple of times to press his face into Nursey's neck but he held him fast every time, kissing Will more intently until he relented. With fumbling hands that didn't seem to know quite what they wanted to do Nursey untucked Will's shirt so he could run his warm hands over Will's sides. Nursey pulled away eventually, expression unreadable as he looked over Will, letting his nails dig into his sides as he ducked his head to worry the sharp edges of his teeth against the skin of Will's throat.

 

 Will pressed back against the door, meaning to slide down it to get on his knees, unzip Nursey’s pants, and let him rock into his mouth until he came, but firm hands caught him by the elbows when he'd barely bent his knees, squeezing tightly until Will stood up straight again. “No, I want you here.”

 

 “Okay,” Will breathed, tilting his head so he could kiss Nursey again. He smiled when Nursey made a happy sound against his lips, gasping when Nursey got his jeans open and shoved a hand into his boxers. He tried to push Nursey's weight off him so he could touch him, or just get further into the room than the door, but Nursey didn't budge. Will could make him move if he wanted to, could pick him right off the floor and walk him to the bed, but Nursey seemed single minded in his determination to make Will cum as soon as he could. All he could do was lean back and let Nursey slide his tongue into his mouth at the same pace as the hand was working on Will's dick.

 

 He squirmed and grunted, feeling the lock on the door rattle with their combined weights moving against it, grasping onto Nursey as he gave in and let Nursey make him cum. He caught the satisfied hmm Nursey let out and he laughed, head banging against the door as he breathed hard through his nose.

 

 “Not gonna fall on your ass, are you?” Nursey murmured against his skin as he pressed soft kisses over Will’s neck, pulling aside the collar of his shirt to get to the edge of a collarbone.

 

“Try not to.”

 

 Nursey patted him on the hip and slowly stepped back as if checking to see if Will had his legs under him. He tucked Will away before going to find something of Chris’ to clean his hand on, finding a packet of wet wipes in the top draw of Chris’ bedside table and making sure Will saw the face he made before pulling a couple out.

 

 Will huffed a laugh, watching Nursey go over to the bin and then come back to him. He moved as leisurely as ever, the lack of hitch in his step highlighting the absence of a bulge in his trousers. Will didn't reach out to touch him despite the itch in his fingers, ducking his head when Nursey laced their fingers together. “Are you offended?” Nursey asked softly, the shadows of the room only highlighting the anxiety on his face. “Disappointed?”

 

 Will shook his head, trying to clear the haze of orgasm from his mind. “Of course not.”

 

 Nursey tugged at a couple of his curls and kissed Will on the cheek. “I'm more tired than I thought. And weed be like that sometimes.” Not really knowing enough about the effects of weed, Will could only take his word for it as Nursey pulled him away from the door. “Wanna go back downstairs or cuddle with me? We can watch the Haus Netflix?”

 

“Uh, cuddle of course. What kinda boyfriend do you take me for.”

 

 Nursey was obviously pleased by that even if he started to look as tired as he had said he was, pressing a quick kiss to Will’s cheek before he went to grab Chris’ laptop. Will moved over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and tidying them away so Nursey wouldn’t trip over them. He scooted over to sit against the wall when Nursey dropped the laptop onto the bed, going easily when Nursey curled up on his side and pulled Will down behind him.

 

“Preference?”

 

“Sense8.”

 

“Sa-wheeet,” Nursey sung under his breath, pulling up a random episode and tugging Will’s arm around him as they settled in to watch.

 

 Will could just hear what was going on in the episode over the muffled sounds of the Kegster downstairs, the bass of the music rattling Chris’ window gently in it’s frame. Will made a note to fix it as he shifted so he could see the screen better through Nursey’s hair. He stroked his fingers over Nursey’s stomach, letting his nose brush against his curls as he breathed in the rich scent of the oil’s Nursey used. The smell always clung to his pillows for days after Nursey stayed over, never seemed to leave the hats or hoodies he borrowed. Will couldn't get enough of it but knew better than to smush his face into Nursey’s hair, so he pressed a kiss to the skin just behind his ear, smiling when Nursey wiggled closer.

 

 The rough palm of Nursey’s hand skimmed up his bare forearm and back down again as easily as Will was touching him, slipping a foot back between Will’s legs so he could brush his toes over the bottom of his calf. They were idle, gentle touches, not meant to excite but simply for the sake of being close to one another.

   

 He ended up so peaceful, so quietly zen, he hardly stirred when the laptop shut down and Nursey shifted in his arms. They lay quietly for a while, Nursey fiddling with the buttons on Will's shirt while he traced his fingers over the width of Nursey’s back. The familiar feel of Chris’ room and the warmth of Nursey’s body lulled him into a content, half doze that was broken when he thought he heard  _Billy_ whispered close to his face.

 

 Will jerked into consciousness, unsure if his half-asleep brain had imagined it or not, and found Nursey watching him. His eyes, even more pale in the darkness, were intent on Will’s face, the expression in them not something that put him in at ease.

 

“Nurse?”

 

 Nursey heaved a great sigh and burrowed in close, pressing his face into Will’s neck.

 

“Y’alright D?”

 

“Yeah I’m good. Just thinkin’ about you.”

 

“Oh Jesus,” Will laughed nervously. “You sure you’re alright?”

 

 He felt Nursey smile against his neck, fingers gripping his shirt like he was desperate for Will to remain close to him. “Yeah I’m sure.”

  

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

 They had cleared out at two in the morning, woken by Holster (who unlike Shitty didn’t need a megaphone) bellowing for everyone to get the fuck out. Chris wouldn’t have minded if they had stayed the night in his room, but Nursey was up and looking for his sneakers before Will had even managed to realise he was awake.

 

 Despite the chill in the air snapping at their cheeks Nursey had gone five minutes out of his way to walk Will to his dorm (“who knows what’d happen to a country boy like you out on your own at night”), and had given him a sweet, sleepy goodnight kiss at the door to the building.

 

“You can come up if you want. Save the walk back to yours.”

 

“Nah s'kay. Having a walk through the frosty midnight hours is good for poets and shit,” Nursey had stretched his hands above his head until his back clicked, Henley stretching obscenely over his chest and biceps. “Anyways, I gotta get my laundry on tomorrow morning or it'll try and escape.”

 

“I am _so_ attracted to you right now."

 

"Right?"

 

 Will shook his head. "Goodnight babe.”

 

“Night sugar,” Nursey had winked at him, giggling as he ducked out of Will’s grip when he had dug his fingers into his side.

 

 Will had taken a long, warm shower before bed. Had luxuriated in the fact that he did not have to rush for everyone else on his corridor who was waiting their turn. A heavy tiredness hit as he shuffled back to his room drying his hair, not bothering to stifle his yawn as his neighbours definitely weren't trying to muffle what they were doing.

 

 The morning had him waking up feeling wooly headed and uncomfortably dehydrated, struggling to work out why he had a pillow over his head but not all that bothered about moving it. For a good twenty minuets he debated with himself about whether he really needed to get up and pee before his bladder won out and  he crawled out of bed.

 

 He chugged half his water bottle when he got back to his room, sitting morosely on his bed and stairing at the opposite wall while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He heaved a sigh, trying to crack his stiff back before dropping to the floor to do his morning stretches.

 

 While Will was face down on the floor with his knees under him (not an unfamiliar position) he heard his phone chime from the bed. He let out a great, put upon sigh, raising up on his hands and knees to arch his back, peering at his phone in an attempt to catch the message preview before the screen went black.

 

 He finished his stretches, filling his bottle at the sink and downing even more water as he rolled out his shoulders, wandering over to the bed to unlock his phone.

 

**Dewick Nuwse OwO**

**8:44**

_Hey Will, can you meet me at Annie's at ninethirty?_

_don't freak but I want to talk about some stuff from last night_.

 

 “Don't freak,” Will muttered at his phone, resting a hand on his hip. “Yeah, not likely.”

 

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

 Annie's had it's usual breakfast rush on when Will got there, the take out counter backed up almost to the door while the tables were full of people peering bleary eyed at their laptops.

 

 Will looked around, letting the door swing closed behind him when he caught sight of Nursey near the back. He was hunched over, arranging sugar packets into patterns on the table top, looking like he'd had even less sleep than Will. His hair was as messy as he ever allowed it to get, eyes dull and dark when he looked up as Will sat down opposite him.

 

 They watched one another, Will trying not to give away that he'd been low key freaking out since he'd read Nursey’s message. He didn't speak, attempting to gage the seriousness the situation that had sprung up around him as Nursey continued to fiddle with the sugar.

 

 “I'll get you a coffee,” he said out of nowhere, not waiting for Will to answer before he shot off towards the counter.

 

 He was going to get dumped. The little voice in the back of his head assured him of that, what else could this be? People were allowed to re-examine their feelings and change their mind about a relationship. If he, having grown out of most of his internalised shit, wasn't what Nursey had hoped for or imagined then that was that. He wasn't going to be an asshole about it.

 

 Will did like to think he would have been able to see it coming though. He wasn't quite that clueless, and for all his well crafted chill Nursey didn't have that good a poker face. He stared at his hands, fingers spread on the table as he tried not to think about it, making his jaw relax when he felt his teeth start to grind.

 

 A mug of coffee appearing between his hands startled him. He grabbed it on instinct, shooting Nursey a fraught smile when he shoved a muffin at him as he sat down. Will pulled it closer and tried not to wince when he saw it was lemon and poppy seed. Nursey never bought him that, he was always stealing bits of whatever baked goods Will was eating and Nursey hated lemon and poppy seed muffins.

 

 Oh _God_ , he was going to dump him.

 

“Thanks,” Will said, concentrating on pulling the paper case open and ripping the bottom from the muffin rather than thinking about what he was sure was about to happen.

 

 Nursey nodded, watching him take a couple of sips of coffee and a bite from the muffin, compulsively neatening his hair as he jumped into what sounded like a rehearsed speech. “I'm sorry about how I've been the past few days. I know you and C spoke, and I wanna thank you for being chill about me talking to him about what's going on with me first. I think I've realised something about myself and I… wasn't sure I wanted it to be true? For loads of reasons. Which you can probs appreciate wasn't super cool.”

 

"Sure," Will nodded as he gulped down his coffee, trying to keep his face blank but supportive.

 

 Nursey looked over him before knocking the sugar packets out of the way, placing his hands there instead. “I thought I was gay, that’s why I knew girls were pretty but I didn't really..." he waved his hand like he was searching for a word, "... _desire_ them. But with guys it was the same, so I thought maybe I was demisexual? That I needed the right one, ya now. A connection,” he reached out for Will but stopped himself. “And I think I have that with you. I’m sure I do. It’s not...I could love you very easily. But…”

 

 Dex took a deep breath as the realisation hit him. “ _Oh_.”

 

“I don’t think... I think I might be...” Nursey swallowed, digging his nails into his palms as he clenched his hands into fists.

 

“If you can’t say it right now that’s okay.”

 

“No. No I...I think I’m okay saying I might be ace,” Nursey swallowed, reaching out for one of Will’s hands and lacing their fingers together tightly. “I was just a little scared about telling you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Nursey…” Will sighed

 

“You’re my best friend. I like being around you and spending time with you, and just because I'm not desperate to fuck doesn’t mean I don’t find your aesthetically pleasing. You're cute as shit. An' I really do like kissing you and touching you. I...” Nursey shifted in his seat, spinning one of the sugar packets around with his finger. “I can still give you a hand even if I'm not feeling it, if you want?”

 

“Nursey. Don’t - don’t do that.”

 

“I did it last night at it was fine.”

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Dex repeated back at him, stomach feeling like it twisted itself up and dropped right out of his body at the thought of Nursey making himself get Will off last night. "Fine? Derek. You didn't...why did you do that if you didn't want to?"

 

"I didn't not want to. I knew you looked good, and that girl defo thought you did."

 

" _Nursey._ "

 

"You have nice forearms and I know that whole rolled up sleeves, sheen of sweat look is supposed to be sexy so I - I went for it. It's chill."

 

"It's not chill. Nursey it's really  _not_ chill."

 

"Shit, don't get all 'concerned citizen' at me. I didn't mind doing it. I wanted to."

 

" _But I didn't know that, did I?_ " Will hissed, letting his temper flare and he tried to swallow it back down, Nursey shooting him a look as they both took a second to calm down. "You can't tell me you did it _just because_  and not expect me to feel gross about the whole thing. Consent needs to be informed and go both ways, you know that."

 

 Nursey looked genuinely alarmed and Will felt even worse at the flash of panic in his eyes. He hadn't meant to get mad, Nursey didn't make the greatest choices at the best of times, and he was dealing with some heavy shit right now, but Will couldn't help how uneasy last night was making him feel. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Will. I didn't even...god. Fuck. I'm fucking this all up..."

 

"I'm not angry Nursey. Just please don't do that again. At least _tell me_ next time."

 

"I will. I will. I know it wasn't great of me. I'm sorry... Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine." Will said, and he was mostly. He wasn't upset about what Nursey had done last night so much as his attitude towards the whole thing. He'd never forgive himself if he took advantage of _anyone_ , even unintentionally.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes," Will said, the both of them ignoring the hint of a tremor in his voice. "Are  _you_ okay?"

 

“Yeah, I'm all right,” Nursey breathed, fiddling with Will's fingers as he flopped back in his seat. "I do still appreciate you getting off and feeling good. S'why I did it,” he said clearly enough for a guy on the table behind them to shoot a look over his shoulder at them, Nursey grinning when Will felt his face heat.

 

“You don’t need to be involved to see that,” Will whispered, watching as Nursey’s cheeks flushed pink and his gaze skittered away, his face falling into that unreadable, nothing of an expression that shouted unease and anxiety. “If that was too much, I’m sorry.”

 

“No. That’s okay Dexy. It’s - that’s okay,” Nursey sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. “I wasn’t sure you’d want that - me - still. After I told you, and then with everything...”

 

 Will let his hand slip from Nursey’s so just their fingertips touched, taking a moment to think. “My first thought is yes. Yes I do want that. This. With you. But I want to be honest with you. I don't want you getting hurt because I'm being rash and saying you not feeling...not finding me attractive like that isn't important. It's not something I ever thought much about, you know?” 

 

 Nursey took a sip of Will's coffee, glanced at him and took another one before setting it down carefully on the table again. “Thank you,” he laced their fingers back together and gave them a squeeze. “For being honest. It’s not that I wouldn’t believe you if you said you wanted to do this, but being wanted, ya know, sexually. Is a big thing. So is a over active sex life,” Will snorted and was glad to see a smile flit over Nursey’s face. “I don't not like sex, and I think… I'd rather get off with you than anyone else. But I'll never take one look at you and want to rip your clothes off. And I could get how that might not be...people like feeling attractive and desired. I want to be selfish, but I can’t. Not with you."

 

“Okay.”

 

 Nursey looked at him, a honey sweet longing in his pale eyes that was there one moment and gone the next as his expression closed off. He gave Will’s hand one last squeeze before letting it go.

 

“You’re my best friend, Will. No matter what.”

 

“Same here D, no matter what.”

 

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

 The windows in the dorms weren't meant to open all the way because, well, students and their usual Darwin Award shit (that _of course_  Will had _never_ once been a part of). But Will was a man with a toolbox and the will to do what he wanted, so those catches in the runners had quickly come off and his RA was yet to notice. Which said a lot about his RA as Will would throw the window wide open so he could sit on the sill and watch the world go by like he had done back home.

 

 Nursey joking called it his brooding spot - which was a little on the nose if you asked literally anyone - and waxed lyrical about all the poetic brooding _he_ would get to do on the reading room when one of them finally got Dibs. Will rested his half drunk beer on his knee and sighed. That had been the unspoken agreement for a while now, one of them would get Dibs and the other would slowly, gradually, move into the Haus with them.

 

 Now Will thought about it, they had a lot of these unspoken plans for the future. What to do if either of them got a Hockey contract, what to do if Nursey went abroad for his PhD, if they were going to have a corner condo or not, even down to how they were gonna split Thanksgiving and Christmas.

 

 It had all been so easy, so natural, and Will was aware that if he was written less insightfully he might view Nursey being asexual as their good luck ending. As the hurdle in their relationship were always going to reach at some point. But he didn't. Will being dramatic and brash and stubborn were all hurdles. Nursey’s anxious procrastination and single mindedness were ones too. But this, in the grand scheme of what they could mean to one another, would only be a problem if Will's vanity won out.

 

 Vanity was perhaps a strong word. And yet he couldn't help thinking that if he couldn't do it, if he needed Nursey to feel that sexual attraction to him, then he was being selfish. Which was ridiculous as the inverse of that was him being a saintly martyr for staying with Nursey.

 

 He took a sip of his beer and glared up at the heavy, low lying cloud. Will liked Nursey. Really liked him. More than he’d liked anyone else he had ever dated. He felt comfortable around him which was...difficult for Will. He was rarely at ease around himself let alone his friends, but even when the only communication between he and Nursey had been screaming at one another he had still felt comfortable around him.

 

 Will snorted - comfortable enough around him to yell at him. Nursey would find that funny.

 

 He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his socked feet pressing against the side of the window frame. They were at the point where they could laugh at shit like that from freshman year, and that meant something. Right?

 

 When he wasn't over-reacting Will did have a tendency to stew on things. If he wasn't careful he'd think himself around in circles and end up doing, by action or inaction, something that would make the opposite of what he wanted happen. He'd almost never had the chance to be with Nursey in the first place because of that, and now it might lose him all together.

 

 On any other day Will, in his effort to be Healthy and a Better Person, would have gone to his friends to talk this through. To just say it out loud to someone else. But he wouldn't - couldn't- out Nursey like that, even indirectly and even to them. He had never been that guy. And Chris… he wasn't going to dump this on him when he was already giving Nursey the support he needed right now. The support, Will thought sourly, he should be giving his boyfriend rather than weighing up if he could stay with him or not

 

 If he was looking in on all this he'd call himself an asshole and tell him to just go to Nursey. It was never going to be better than this and Will had never carried regrets well.

 

 He rubbed his eyes and checked his watch, muttering to himself as he slipped back into his dorm. He wasn't usually one for drinking before a study group but oh well, desperate times and all.

 

 As he got his book bag ready Will made a note to ask Chris if Nursey had talked to him about yesterday. Nursey wilted if he kept too much internalised, he needed to let it all burst out in verse or skating or falling off a table while drunk. Will on the other hand had been brought up with either his feelings not overly considered or their existence flat out ignored. It wasn't from cruelty or lack of love, the expectations put on boys were just like that sometimes. Leaving Maine had given him the perspective to see that all that for what it was.

 

 

 Perspective. Will stopped at the outside door to his building and considered his options. He wasn't going to out Nursey, but Will could vague like the best of them. He thumbed through his phone and paused over Bitty's contact, chewing his lip. He was comforting and kind and understanding, but Bitty had a healthy, loving, easy relationship and he couldn’t help but feel like his and Nursey’s didn’t really measure up to that. He knew Bitty wouldn’t judge them for having a different dynamic but...well, Will couldn’t help feeling like he did. And this...and Will’s…

 

 No, he wouldn’t go to him about this.

 

 And Farms- they were good friends, could almost be called close. She'd vented to him about the problems some of her family were giving her about Chris last year. They even had mechanical engineering together. But…

 

 He locked his phone, shoved it in his pocket, and swiped his card to get out of the door.

 

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

 A yell of, “Sexy Dexyyyy,” went up behind Will when he got to the dessert station. He knew getting past the guys unnoticed had been a naive hope but one he had every time he was late to team dinner. Will threw a wave over his shoulder at the Hockey table and went about picking up the fruit salad least bulked out with apple as they continued to hoot and shout at one another.

 

 “Come on over and perch ya lil’ hockey butt down.” It had been a long day of lectures so Will barely batted an eyelid when Ransom yelled that at him when he was almost at the table. Will slid into his usual seat between Lardo and Rans, letting the comforting chatter of the team surround him as he took a moment to breathe deeply and leave the day behind him.

 

 Nursey was sat where he always was, next to Chris and opposite Will and they smiled at one another when Will caught his eye over the water jug. They had been giving one another space for the past few days and the ache of Nursey's absence in his life came on full force when Will looked at him sat there with his curls sprouting out from under the peak of his green snapback. His hair was nearing the length when he went to get it cut and knowing that made Will ache all the more. He wanted to tangle their ankles together under the table like they usually did, but instead he tapped the side of his shoe against Nursey’s, shooting him a small smile when the corners of Nursey's lips attempted to quirk upwards.

 

 The usual shouting and random bouts of singing went on around them as Will ate, becoming increasingly aware of the waves of tension that had been coming off of Nursey from the moment he sat down. He didn’t know how anyone at the table could miss it. Chris kept on leaning against Nursey’s side, trying to distract him, but it felt like every time Will laughed, or turned to speak to Lardo, or threw a carrot at Wicks, Nursey was glancing over at him.

 

 Holster was also looking at him, giving Will such a fierce stink eye he felt like he was about to get crushed into the boards. Nursey had gravitated to Holtzy as a rookie so Will was well versed in the varieties of Holster’s Looks™,  but he had never had one last quite this long.  The chance to burst into Ariana Grande had even passed him by at one point which only drew more attention to Will and made Nursey even more on edge.

 

 There was no bad feeling between them. Will was mostly sure of that. Everything was just so uncertain between them right now. Will had not expected that all this would bleed out into the rest of the team which was very naive of him, the SMH were always a lightning rod for this kinda stuff.

 

 The rest of the boys being annoying and loud or salty in his direction faded into nothing when Will glanced at Nursey again. He hated seeing him like this, hated feeling unable to do something about it out of the fear of making it all worse for Nursey. It would be even worse if he ended it, and the thought of that had Will staring down at his food suddenly not very hungry at all.

 

 Will _hated_ this.

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

“You and Nurse get yourselves into some tangles don’t you,” Farmer stated out of nowhere. “Can you make nothing easy for yourselves?”

 

“Seems not,” Will said, finishing off the paragraph of their project he was writing before turning to where she was sat on his bed with her laptop on her knees.

 

“Frankly I'm insulted you haven't asked me to tell you what to do by now.”

 

“Look…”

 

“I owe you one after that shit with my cousins and Chris.”

 

“You owing me is you telling me what to do?”

 

 She nodded earnestly, eyes flicking thoughtfully to the map of Maine on the wall above his head before giving Will a smile. “You've never hesitated this long about anything,” Will wanted to argue that it had been only been like three days, but she did have a point. “You're decisive to a fault.”

 

“Yeah,” Will agreed, gripping the edge of the seat between his legs. “It's ‘cause Nursey’s involved. Not just me.”

 

“You really love him, don't you?” Farmer said gently, looking a little sad when Will nodded without hesitation. “Should maybe think about being as gentle with yourself as you're trying to be with Nursey.”

 

“That's…”

 

“Easy for me to say, I know,” she closed her laptop and drummed her fingers on the lid. “I don't know all the deets ‘cause Nursey hasn't spoken to me, and Chris wouldn't tell. But I can 95% guess that the problem is Nursey being ace.”

 

“It's not a _problem_. Nursey being asexual is _not_ a problem. At least for me.” Will huffed, glaring at his carpet as Farmer waited him out. “He's worried that I won't be - we're worried- that him not having sexual attraction will, uhhh...get me down? Make me feel unfulfilled or not attractive.”

 

“Those are Nursey’s concerns?”

 

“It's what I've got to think about.”

 

“But that's all what Nursey brought up?”

 

 Will paused, shrugged, and then nodded. “Yeah. None of that occurred to me when he said it, but its stuff that might come up.”

 

 Farmer nodded. “Does any of that bother you?”

 

“Usually? No. I never really cared all that much about how I looked. But things change when you're in a relationship, you know that. You wanna feel wanted in that way, and of course I want Nurse to think I'm sexy. I can't deny that. But it's not the most important thing,” Will heaved in a deep breath. “Not even close.”

 

“Yeeaaah,” Farms sucked in a deep breath, holding her ankles as she rocked back slightly, giving Will a good long look. “Black men are super sexualised - I’m sure you’ve been plenty enlightened about that over the past couple years. And...Nursey might think you have expectations that are to do with why you’re with him. Not the main reason, but a reason. A subconscious one.”

 

“...okay?”

 

 “Not to, ya know, be like  _that_  - but a perceived stamina and prowess and ' _size'_ and your...” she waved a hand at Will and he pulled a face when he realised what she meant.

 

“I was never really looking to get my back blown out, but okay - I get you.”

 

 Farmer's face went through a range of emotions before she let out a shriek. “William!” she laughed, collapsing back on his bed. “Oh my days you did...oh my god. WILLIAM!”

 

“What? It’s true!” Will protested, smiling as he rolled his chair backwards to avoid her kicking feet.

 

“You of all people can’t just say that! How do you even know what that means, grandpa?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

 Farmer rolled her head to the side to look at him, a fond smile on her face. “I don’t love you any less for not being a wholly unrepentant old man.”

 

“Get out of my room.”

 

 She levered herself up onto her elbows, still grinning at him. “So you weren’t looking for all that. Does he know?”

 

“Yeah...I should reassure him of that?”

 

“ _Yeah_ , probably.”

 

“It's vain I know, but he said he thinks I'm…” Will felt himself blush, mouth tripping over what Nursey had actually said, “...cute.”

 

“It's not vain. Its natural.”

 

“I know but...toxic masculinity.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Team dinner last night. Nursey looked like he wanted to run away as soon as I sat down. He's never been like that. Nursey deals with shit by pushing back and he's not pushing now and it's breaking my heart that I'm doing that to him.”

 

“That's no reason to stay with him. Neither is worrying you'd look like a dick if you couldn't. That'd be even worse. And mad selfish.”

 

 Will smiled to himself. “You're far more than just a pretty face, huh?”

 

“Fucking right.” Farmer stretched out her toes to touch Will's shin as she sat up. “So, you’re gonna make a go of it, right?”

 

“I think so. If I only wanted to fuck him I wouldn’t be dating him.”

 

“But you do wanna fuck him?”

 

 Will shrugged, swinging his chair gently side to side. “Sure. He said he enjoys sex, it just won't be all that frequent. Well, I suppose that's all relative isn't it. I mean, Farms, you know what it's like being a college athlete and trying to keep a good GPA," she nodded sagely. "I like him enough for all that not to be a _thing_ ,” he crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his armpits as he chewed on his bottom lip. “I like him a whole lot.”

 

 A slow, sweet smile spread across Farmer’s face, lighting her up. She sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed to clap her hands onto Will’s knees. “Then I think you’ll be okay.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeaaah. Why the fuck not. You two are so mismatched you'll last a lifetime.”

 

 Will gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Thanks Farms.”

 

“No problem,” she winked at him and straightened. “Now that's out of the way, back to work.” Farmer settled back against the headboard and opened her laptop again. “Hit me with those sexy, sexy stress analytics Dexy. Blow my data curve out.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

“He won't be able to save you now, Poindexter.”

 

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

 Will had been picking Nursey up for breakfast since before they started dating. He got so all over the place at times that Nursey would forget to eat outside of team dinners when given half the chance. If there was anything Will had done for him during their relationship it was making sure he ate semi-regularly.

 

 How things were right now was no reason for Will to stop swinging by his dorm, even though the surprise that flashed across Nursey’s face when be opened his door made it obvious he had thought Will wouldn't be coming.

 

 “Hey babe,” Nursey said automatically then seemed to check himself, glancing at Will as he stepped to the side and opened the door wider to let him in.

 

“Hey,” Will leant in for a kiss out of habit, changing course at the last moment to peck Nursey on the cheek. It was horribly awkward and Will wished he'd just kissed Nursey properly as he moved past him into the room.

 

“Sit uhh…” Nursey looked at the pile of clothes on his desk chair and indicated his bed. “I need to get my shit ready.”

 

 “Cool.” Will said, dropping down onto Nursey’s overly springy mattress, trying not to let his legs bounce nervously as he watched Nursey move around the room.

 

 In public Nursey owned every bit his 6”2, two-twenty-five pounds frame, but in private he carried himself...not smaller, but less showy. He didn't need to own it in private, didn't need to make a point about being a huge black guy. And Will knew how much it meant that he - _undeserving_ he - was allowed to see this personal part of him.

 

 His eyes flicked over to the technical drawing of a typewriter he had done for Nursey’s Twentieth. Nursey didn't even use one, he wasn't that much of a hipster, but Will had thought it was a good idea and had then been too far along with the whole thing to stop when he had thought better of it. Nursey had hung it in pride of place all the same, right in his eyeline whenever he leant his chair back to think when he was writing. Six times out of ten Nursey would then almost tip out of his chair, the remaining four times he actually would fall, laying spreadeagled on the floor cackling his head off.

 

 What the fuck was Will doing?

 

“That answer is yes. If you still want to. I'd totally get it if you've decided you need a break to sort stuff out. And I'd be here for you if you did.”

 

 Nursey turned, balled up socks in one hand, and stared at him.

 

 Will wanted to repeat himself, to fill the sudden silence that had settled on the room as they stared at one another, instead letting his heels start to nervously knock against the side of the bed.

 

 Nursey tossed his socks at his hockey bag. Neither of them paid attention to them missing their mark as Nursey made his way over to sit next to Will on the bed. The silence still hung between them as Nursey tugged on the curls at his hairline, smoothing his gym shorts before he twisted to look at Will. ‘‘Are you sure?”

 

 “I kept on thinking that I wanted to make sure I was sure, ya know? But I looked at you just now and realised that I didn't need to think about it.”

 

 Nursey swore under his breath, looking around his room before grabbing Will's shirt by the shoulder and gave him a shake. “You of all people would pull romantic shit like this!”

 

 Will shrugged, “It's a fluke. I wouldn't hold your breath for a repeat.” Nursey tipped his head back and laughed, his whole being so warm and bright Will had to smile.

 

 “I won't, don't worry.” Nursey shoved Will to lay down, laying his hand on Will’s stomach as he rested on his side next to him. They looked at one another, Dex letting one of his hands drop so the backs of his fingers brushed Nursey’s knee. “So I'm that irresistible huh?” Nursey teased, thumb making gentle sweeps over Will's stomach.

 

 This would usually be where Will said something smart ass and deflective, maybe jokingly plead the fifth. But he'd just made a commitment, he realised. An actual personal commitment to another human, and he wasn't about to be flippant about it. “I was looking at you walking around and I realised I like everything about you,” he brushed his knuckles backwards and forwards over Nursey’s knee. “Even things that still annoy me, I like that. And...I don’t think I’d be this happy with someone else for a good long while if I tried looking. That's what really matters, I think.”

 

 Nursey inhaled deeply, his eyes alarmingly bright when he ducked down to kiss Will, smile clear in his voice as he spoke against Will's cheek. “Look at you, all full of personal growth and shit.”

 

“I was being sincere!”

 

“I know,” Nursey murmured, letting his head fall onto Will's shoulder as he curled an arm over Will’s head, fingers brushing the side of his head. “However, one of us has to be emotionally constipated or this just gets unrealistic.”

 

 Will snorted, laughing when Nursey pecked him on the lips again. “Sounds about right.”

 

 “But I am ridiculously happy right now. I think my face is going numb.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good.”

 

“Right?” Nursey slipped his warm, rough hand under Will’s shirt to rest lightly on the his abdomen. “Is it okay if I still touch you like this?”

 

 “Sure.”

 

“We’ll have to lay out some ground rules as we go. For both of us,” he ran his hand up to Will’s chest and back down again. “I did research ‘cause that’s how insomnia does you sometimes. It was good to read stuff from some ace people who want to - obvs- still sex when they're feeling it. I know that's not what people tend to think when they think of ace folks, it'll all no libido and stuff, but that's me. ‘Cause I don’t hate sex I’m just not...well, you won’t know, but…. 

 

“I get you. You’re not grossed out by it but you don’t get, uhhh…”

 

“Sudden urge for someone to get personal with my junk?” Nursey finished, and they both giggled.

 

“Yeah. That.”

 

“I can see myself be up for wanting to fuck if the mood takes me and stuff, but you may not be chill with that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Because it's not, like, personal. Well it is, but...”

 

“I suppose I'll learn to live with you not wanting me only for my body.”

 

“Dick,” Nursey laughed, still gazing down at Will with that smile on his face that was making a hot, embarrassed flush spread down his chest. “For everything you are and are not, you defo aren't the kinda guy to end a relationship over this, but I couldn’t get my hopes up. I couldn’t let myself be hurt and let down like that. I want to be happy with you, but I want you happy with me too.”

 

“I am,” Will said gently, tugging Nursey’s hand out from his shirt so he could tangle their fingers together.

 

 Nursey pitched forward to bury his face in Will’s chest. “Relief is like a drug man. I feel high off my ass right now.”

 

 

                                                                          _/ _____________ \\_

 

“So Dex. Honey. Y’all and Nursey seem to be doing well?”

 

 Will took in a deep breath, listening to Chris yelling at Nursey about Crash Bandicoot in the den before shooting a look down at Bitty. The guys had taken Nursey coming out well, they had expected nothing less from them, but they also knew there would be questions. “Ayuh. Hope so.”

 

“Now you know I don’t wanna be _crude_ , or to _pry_ , an' you can tell me to mind my own…”

 

“I'm not sure how my sex life is really your business, Bits.”

 

 Bitty looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. “No. No you’re right. It’s not. I’m sorry.”

 

“S’okay Bits,” Will dropped the bowl he was drying onto the rack, throwing the dishcloth over his shoulder as he leant on the counter to face Bitty. “If you wanna ask about being ace and stuff it’d be better to talk to Nursey.”

 

“You know I can appreciate that,” Bitty said, tapping his mixing spoon on the side of the bowl. “I don’t want him to feel interrogated, is all. S'not his job to educate us.”

 

 Will got that. Even though Nursey was prepared to answer all earnestly asked questions, Will knew he was going to get super pissy if people kept on asking Nursey shit. “Asexuality can mean a low libido or interest in sex, but in this case it means a lack of sexual attraction to others. Does that answer your question?”

 

 Bitty nodded as he went to get the pastry out of the fridge. “Sound’s like y’all got that rehearsed, sweetheart.”

 

“S’better than getting mad and yelling at people being for being dumbasses. Which isn’t you of course.”

 

 Bitty gave him an indulgent smile. “It was almost me, but that’s sweet of you to say honey.” He watched Dex roll the chilled pastry into submission for a bit, cocking his head coyly when Dex raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m just standin’ here lookin’ at you rollin’ out pastry,” Bitty said archly, laughing when Will threw the dishcloth at him.

 

“Get on with the dam fillings.”

 

“Dex, honey,” Bitty said quietly when the pastry cases were in the oven to pre-bake. “You've probably heard before how good Nursey and Chris have been for you. I know how good friends can make all the shit ya hear growin’ up seem like the ignorant nothing it all was, but I want you to know how good you are for those boys as well. An’ for Nursey ‘specially. He’s happier than a tornado in a trailer park.”

 

“Tornado in a...you’re gonna go with that?”

 

“And just what is wrong with that?"

 

"Well..."

 

"And that’s all y’all’re gonna take from what I said?”

 

“Dex has never met a compliment he hasn’t willfully ignored,” Nursey said as he strolled into the kitchen, peering into one of the empty bowls of cherry filling. “I heard my name.”

 

“We weren’t saying anything nice,” Will said, smiling when Nursey turned an arched eyebrow on him.

 

“Mmm, sounds fake,” Nursey murmured, slipping his fingers between the buttons of Will’s flannel to tug him closer. “You have a mad crush on me.”

 

“Don’t embarrass me in front of a Forward.”

 

 Nursey kissed him, a peck on the lips that was more noise than anything, then gave him another one that was so gentle Will felt his ears burning. “And deny Bits a show?”

 

“Hey!”

 

 Nursey laughed and peered over at Bitty. “I heard you flirting with my man.”

 

“I did no such thing!”

 

“You were totally checking him out.”

 

“I like well built young men and baking,” Bitty sniffed, a smile obvious in his voice.

 

“Ah well,” Nursey turned back to Will, smiling when he found that he hadn’t taken his eyes off him, “can’t fault you there, Bits.”

 

“...Well. As y’all are being huge an’ taking up all the room in my kitchen, I'll leave the washing up to y'all. I’m gonna go see a Goalie about a bandicoot.”

 

“Good luck. He cheats,” Nursey called as Bitty made his way out of the room, resting his hand on Will’s waist when he kissed him back.

 

 They did the washing up side by side with their shoulders pressed gently together, Nursey humming the vague tune of songs that Will sang the words to under his breath.

 

“I heard how you explained everything to Bitty,” Nursey said, shaking the suds off a knife before handing it over.

 

“I'm sorry if I said too much.”

 

“No, it was fine. ‘Cause you know our esteemed teammates will be worried that you’re not getting any.”

 

“Should dig out Shitty’s megaphone and reassure them,” Dex looked out the of window above the sink while he dried, smiling as a memory came to him. “Farms said you might think I'd be expecting you to blow my back out.”

 

 Nursey barked out a laugh. “She did _not_ say that.”

 

“She did. Well, no. I said the blow your back out bit.”

 

 Nursey snorted as he started to scrub at the purple stain of blueberries on the chopping board. “Oh, I'm always up for cracking a vertebrae or two. I’m a Defenseman.”

 

 Will sighed, tugging Nursey’s sleeve up before it dropped down his forearm and into the water. “Dude.”

 

“ _Burrraahh_ ,” Nursey trilled, pretending like he was going to flick dirty dish water at Will and laughing when he flinched away.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would live and die for Asexy Dexy, but why not an Ace Nurse? Asexual rep in Pride month woohooo!! (Ace PoC rep wooo)
> 
>  
> 
> I edited this while woozy on antibiotics and painkillers so please forgive any incoherent bits.


End file.
